renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hipper-class Frigate
Hipper Class: Frigate Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 1,111,963 tons Cost: 6,655,503,745 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (25,000) :Center Engine Rating (25,000) :Left Engine Rating (25,000) Thrust: 3 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::B Spinal Mount (F) ::25 37.5/30 ® ::25 37.5/30 (L) ::50 37.5/20 ® ::50 37.5/20 (L) ::100 30/10 (F) ::100 30/10 (A) ::10 30/5 (A) Fighters: None Small Craft: None Cargo: 3,000 tons Crew: 889 Passengers: None Marines: 75 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives Overview Though lacking both missile delivery systems and the fighter complement traditionally found on ships of this class, the Hipper boasts an impressive amount of firepower. Though its weapons configuration is vastly different from the norm for the TOG Navy, the Hipper is a deadly vessel. Since its first deployment in 6752, its ease of handling and ability to make tight turns have earned it praise for being "graceful" in combat. The TOG Naval Procurement Board had initially called for a heavily armed and armored frigate able to sustain extended missions. The specifications also called for a vessel that could survive without support facilities and supplies. All ship's components had to meet the highest standards of durability and performance. Though the Hipper met the criteria for durability and capability, it was only by sacrificing the key components of missiles and fighters. Still, after several meetings between Governor Tollis Baurus II and the Naval Procurement Board, Empire Technologies Incorporated won the lucrative contract. Relying on laser weapons and a Type B Upton spinal mount, the Hipper has shown itself a worthy vessel. When first deployed in 6752, 23 Hippers were assigned to the 1044th Battle Group (Romeo's Raiders). This battle group raided the border worlds of Bannor County for several decades before the all-out TOG offensive of 6791. During the raids on Leffe and Carrow, the 1044th proved the Hipper's value in combat. After a major confrontation with the 124th Commonwealth Battle Group, the 1044th began a pursuit action. After a series of short bums in and out of T-space, the 1044th finally cornered the 124th. The Commonwealth frigates, mostly Valiant Class, attempted to engage the 1044th's Hippers in a prolonged slugfest. In the earlier fight against the battle group, the Valiant Class ships had exhausted their missile batter¬ies. In the end, the Hippers' weapons won out, battering the 124th's ships into slag metal. Two of the Hippers, the IWS Ryan and the IWS Culdi, sustained barely any damage. Capabilities The heart of the Hipper Class consists of its three Empire Technologies Model VI sub-light engines. These engine systems run more efficiently than those on most TOG frigates and also have a heavier internal shielding rating. This extra protection for crew working in the lower engineering decks makes service on a Hipper desirable to many officers. The bulk of the ship's firepower is in the excellent 37.5 Regal Armaments lasers. Mounted in four different batteries, these exceptional weapons have excellent beam focus for good targeting and long-range penetration of targets. Furthermore, they have twice the normal maintenance cycle. The Upton Type B spinal mount is also a marvel of maintenance. After every twelve hours in normal space, the internal housing of the main mount vents a blast of compressed hydrogen through the length of the mount. This hydrogen blast clears out any loose ions or other charged particles that can collect in the housing joists of the weapon. This feature reduces the layovers in spacedock for normal mount cleaning and maintenance. The CIC, or Combat Information Center, of the Hipper Class is located in the lower forward portion of the vessel and deviates from the typical centralized TOG layout. The layout is triangular, with the main viewing screens against the longer front walls. In each corner of the CIC is an emergency turbo-elevator. Two route directly up to the backup CIC three decks higher. The Hipper's Marcus shield generators are an effective defensive system. Because of some difficulties with the shimmer-heat venting apparatus, the generators have to be serviced after every 700 hours in T-space. Deployment Hipper-class frigates are found primarily in Hibbing County on patrol/escort duties. Many Hippers are also found on the front line in Yoventrov County in the 5444th Battleship Group (The Emperor's Fangs), the most celebrated group in the region. The Hipper also operates in large numbers in Rift County, where it leads the offensive with the 3445th Strike Group (The Grip of Death) and the elite 201st Attack Battle Group (Dark Revenge). Errata *The Hipper-class has an illegal amount of Bay Factors; non-carrier frigates may have a maximum of 3,500 BF, while the canon Hipper has 3,501 BF. To correct this issue, downgrade the 10x30/5 bay to a 10x22.5/15 bay. The canon text makes no mention of the 10x30/5 bay. *The Hipper-class also has illegal Bay Geometry; Forward/Aft bays (702 BF) cannot have more BF than the smallest side bay (394). To correct this problem, it is suggested that the bays be swapped, so that the 100x30/10 bays are mounted on the broadsides and the 25x37.5/30 bays are mounted forward and aft. Although the text mentions the 37.5 Regal Armaments lasers, it does not mention their location or configuration. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Frigates